


temporary safety

by ZoeyMcRoyan



Series: Wild dwarves [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FemOri, Middleearth AU, Post BoFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyMcRoyan/pseuds/ZoeyMcRoyan
Summary: all had gone wrong at the BOFA and Ori and Fili are on the flight... having found relative safety for the first time in weeks.





	temporary safety

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-shot of a much larger work in my head. I'm not sure in which form the story will ever appear yet or if at all, because of just not enough time. 
> 
> The main story was planned to be written from Ori's POV, why this one wanted to be written from Fili's POV I have no idea. I'm just glad that a little bit of the inspiration I had during my holidays in Ireland are written because I really love the general idea behind this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. I would love to get some feedback.

Fili was lying in a soft bed for the first time in weeks. He was clean and warm and hurting a little, but sleep wouldn't come despite his injuries and his body craving it. 

All the events of the last weeks were haunting him, the lost battle the uncertainty of what had happened to his brother, to his uncle, to the company, the flight over the mountains and the latest attack by a roaming Orc band kept him awake. 

Ori and he had been lucky that a local farmer had found them a few hours earlier and taken them in. Otherwise, they both had died. The cold probably would have claimed them first, but Fili wasn't sure about his injuries. 

When the Orc's attacked he had already been injured, nothing life-threatening and he was still able to fight with his left arm, but even with Ori's courageous aid, it was nearly too much. In the end, the two dwarves were able to defeat their attackers, but for a high prize. Fili received a deep and gushing wound from a poisoned Orc-blade and was barely able to walk. 

Ori had dragged him for days as far as possible, but a few hours ago the scribe couldn't go on any longer. Despite Fili's pleading to just leave him and get to safety, so that at least one of them would survive, Ori had refused him and stayed stubbornly at his side, and it had looked like they would die side by side. They had huddled together as close as possible at the side of the road, the snow falling and slowly covering them. Before they disappeared completely, the farmer and his family had found them and taken them home, ignoring the danger it brought with it to shelter dwarves in these days. 

Ori, the young scribe had surprised Fili in so many ways. There weren't many of their kind so brave and loyal. A soft smile tugged at his lips and warmth spread in his bally, such a friend was a blessing! 

 

During the battle, Fili's right arm was broken, as were some ribs and he couldn't move as swift as usual so that the orcs threatened to overwhelm him. Suddenly Ori had appeared by his side and fought with him until the last Orc of the group lay slain in the ground. The scribe was sly and agile and therefore was more than once able to catch their opponents off guard. Ori received some cuts and bruises in the fight, painful but nothing serious. Fili took a blow to his head at some point and was long moments fighting not to faint. The dizziness stayed for hours afterwards, and Ori had to prevent him from going after his brother and uncle, trying to fight his way through an entire army of Orcs and wargs. It would have been foolish. He would have had a chance to reach them or help than for that matter. Even uninjured he would have found only death. Ori instead dragged him towards the mountainside into a cave for shelter and protection. It had grown even colder with a gust of nasty winds, from which the two needed the shelter badly, and there were the Orcs out for a hunt of dwarves. 

There had been only one way to go, retreat into the mountains. It had been an enormous risk, but all other roads were blocked by the armies. The one advantage they had was that the battle had moved towards the valley and after defending themselves from the group of Orc's patrolling the mountainside no enemies came back up there. No one suspected dwarves up here, because the fighters of dwarves, men and elves gathered down in the valley to protect the women and children of Lake-town and retreat towards the Mirkwood, fleeing from the overwhelming force of the Orc army. 

It still brought tears to Fili's eyes when he remembered how the Orc's entered Erebor, taking the dwarven homeland. The only solace was that Smaug was dead and wouldn't be part of that evil. 

 

It had been bitter cold in the caves, but it had been better than being in the open, what would have meant certain death, either by cold or by Orcs. 

Ori had bandaged his injured head and repositioned and splinted his arm as well as bandaging his injured ribs. The young scribe had been silent and efficient, taking care of him. The first few days were still somewhat blurred for Fili because of the hit to his head. 

It still amazed the blonde how strong-willed the young scribe was, usually so calm and sweet, but being a warrior when it counted. He would choose Ori immediately any time to have his back in any battle, maybe even over Kili. In the last weeks, the scribe had just proved herself over and over again that she was brave and fiercely loyal. 

He couldn't do much about it in his state, but he was worried about the other. Ori had retreated into herself, being more quiet than usual, her eyes were haunted, her face marked with thick lines and sunken cheeks. All of her natural radiance and calm energy was missing. Ori was functioning, but for how much longer? 

Fili was physically injured, and Ori held herself together to protect him, but she was as deeply wounded as he was and the blonde was afraid that this incredibly strong and brave drowodam would break one day. 

Fili longed for her smile, for the warmth in those brown eyes, the silent but sharp humour and the mischief. He had never noticed these things before, Ori had been one of the lads as long as the blonde could remember, but now as her optimistic, cheerful calm was missing, he realised what he was about to lose and hopefully hadn't lost already. 

 

It hadn't been on purposes, it just was that Ori had grown up amongst the lads as one of them. No one had ever pressured her, it just was as it was. Everyone was aware that she was a dam, but it just didn't make any difference. Ori belonged to the close knitted community of dwarfelings they had formed between them. There weren't many children in Ered Luin and so the once about the same age were raised together, with having the same tutor and being taken care of while the parents worked. 

Ori was the only girl in the group, and she never wanted to be different. She was a bit bookish, but with her true craft of being a scribe and artist, it wouldn't be unusual in lass or lad. She enjoyed being outside in the woods playing as much as learning to fight. One would never suspect it in that small, soft-spoken dwarf, that there lay a fierce fighter underneath unless you knew her. 

Sometimes she was just a little bit odd, but it was just her being Ori and it had nothing to do with her being female. 

Fili knew like everyone that Ori was a drowodam, but he had never relay noticed it. 

That had changed during the Quest tho. He wasn't sure when and why but he suddenly noticed things. Small but unmistakable feminine details about his friend, like her delicate hands or her statue. It was obvious even under the multiple layers of close she always wore. 

The blonde had to swallow. It hadn't been the first time he had seen the scribe naked, but back in the fountain of Rivendale he had seen the scribe for the first time, and by Mahal, he had been in trouble. 

He had been with women before but never had the side of a drowodam caught him so of guard. He hadn't been able to look away. Ori's soft and slender body was beautiful. She was muscular, for the taste of most dwarves probably just a little too much but in Fili's eyes, it was perfection, this slender and muscular body with curves at all the right places. 

His finger still itched from the memory of Ori's small and plump breasts. That image had haunted him for weeks. Fili longed to touch them, stroke them, kiss them. He wanted to feel the dark nipples hardening... 

Fili groaned. He was torturing himself again with these images. On the quest, he never found the right moment to talk to Ori and then everything changed. 

The blonde sight, back in the cave after the battle it had hit him, the realisation when they huddled together in desperate need of warmth sharing body heat. 

He had felt her slander shivering body pressed to his with only their thin undergarments separating them and huddling under the layers of their other closes, trying to stay warm. 

Fili had often felt a fierce protectiveness towards others, especially for his brother, but that feeling what had suddenly flooded him, that mixture of protectiveness, profound longing, admiration and tenderness he had never experienced before. It had reminded him of what his mother had told them what his father had meant to her. And then it hit him, it was love, that kind of pure love you only find once in your life when you find you One. 

He had tugged Ori even closer to his body unable to speak or to process what just had happened, before falling into a restless and short sleep. 

The next day, well they needed to leave and seek over the mountains and with the days going by without having a chance to talk to Ori, he realised, that it wasn't a good time at all to reveal his feelings. 

They were on their own only her and him, for an unknown length of time and Fili just didn't want to pressure the scribe into anything. He wanted to share his life with her, but he had nothing to offer anymore. He was on the run, an heir to a fallen kingdom, more a rink than anything. Fili knew that the Orc leaders wanted the line of Durin extinguished. They would hunt them without mercy. The thought Ori might feel obligated to be with him because it was just the two of them was unbearable. If Ori wanted someone else he would stand back, it would break him, but he was her friend in the first place, he would protect her be there for her, but he would never pressure her into anything. 

Fili wanted to see her smile again, wanted to see her happy. 

 

Suddenly the door opened. Fili could hear someone entering the room and trying to be silent. 

He opened his eyes just a little and saw Ori entering with the empty washing pan she had used before to clean him and his wounds. She had taken care of him and with the help of the grandmother of the family. The two women together were able to get rid of the poison in Fili's wound and in his system. He hadn't been much help, because he was barely able to move at all. He hated feeling so useless and helpless. Only due to Ori's tender care was it somehow barrable. 

She placed the pan carefully on the vanity table opposite the bed and set down a bucket with hot water beside it before walking soft-footed back and closing the door. 

Her gaze travelled towards the bed, a soft and tender smile on her lips. The scribe looked tired and worn out. It hurt Fili to see her like this and not being able to comfort her. 

 

Ori turned back to the vanity table and scooped some of the hot water with a small bowl into the pan before taking off her tunic and undershirt. 

Fili had to fight the urge to moan. The last thing he wanted was to for Ori to get aware of the fact that he was awake and maybe preventing her from taking care of herself. 

The blonde bit the inside of his lip and studied the play of is One's muscles while she opened her braids and brushed her hair. 

Ori was even more muscular than before. Her body had lost most of its feminine roundness, Fili could also see her ribs showing through her skin. He really had to see to it that Ori ate more. When he thought about it, she had given most of the food they hunted to him, always saying he needed more for the healing. She was probably right, but she had almost starved herself. She cared so much for him that she forgot herself. He knew her to be selfless but hadn't been aware to what extent. 

Fili yearned for it to take care of that beautiful being in front of him. He wanted to hold Ori, protect her, give her a feeling of security, love her, but he couldn't. What he could do was to love her from a distance and be her friend and with that protect her from herself and her selfless tendencies just a little. Fili wanted to be her lover and partner, but that couldn't be, so instead, he would be her friend, nothing more but also nothing less! 

Ori leaned forward over the pan, the delicate line of her spine stretching and she pushed her hair forward over her head to carefully wash it. 

The line of the scribe's neck captured Fili's attention, the small movements and the play of her muscles fascinated him. He could imagine nuzzling his nose into the crock of Oris neck and softly kissing along it first from her ear and then slow down with soft feather-light kisses and tender licks. He imagined the smell of her favourite lavender soap mixed with her unique sent, and he had to fight the urge to moan and move again. 

Seeing Ori sitting there washing her hair and the images in his head made his blood rush south. Fili's fingers itched, to help the scribe with her hair. He wanted to wash it, cup small portions of the warm water in the bowl and letting it carefully run over her head before massaging some soap into the hair and massaging her scalp. 

Fili would love to run his hand through Ori's hair rinsing it and afterwards brushing and oiling it before braiding it in a fancy Ereborien style suited for a princess of the house of Durin. Ori would look stunning and beautiful with the kind of hairstyle Fili had seen displayed in his grandmother's portraits. The thought of crafting beads and clasp for his One's hair made his heart flutter. 

Ori was finished with rinsing her hair, and she dried it in a towel before tugging it in a bun and fastening it to her head. 

She then turned slightly, scooping up some more water from the bucket and wetting a cloth. She ran the warm and damp cloth over her exposed skin and Fili could hear her sighing in relieve and pleasure when she finally was able to wash all the dirt off her skin. 

Fili's eyes were glued to Ori's hand, following every stroke of the cloth. He followed it along her arms and neck, wishing it would be his hand washing her. He could nearly feel the soft skin underneath his calloused hands. 

When she reached her chest, the blonde had to suppress another gasp. His erection was painful by now. The urge to at least touch himself grew with every stroke of the cloth. 

His imaginary hands were replaced by his lips, now kissing down Ori's throat to her chest and cupping her breasts in his hands. They were beautiful, a plump handful. He leaned forward and softly licking over one of Ori's dark nipples feeling them harden under the caress. He licked and sucked first at one nipple before he took the same care of the other side. The scribes head rested on his shoulder, and soft moans of pleasure escaped her lips. 

Ori started squirming in his lab. She pressed herself closer to him, needing this contact and kissing him passionately. 

Fili carefully set her on her feet before kissing down her neck and breast again, now descending further to her bally and her navel. He stopped and caught her eyes. They were bright and filled with arousal. Ori smiled and knotted, giving her permission for him to continue. 

Fili kissed and licked her navel a little longer before opening her pants and sliding them over her hips. Ori moved a little to the sidestepping out of her pants, and Fili followed sliding his arms around her, stroking her back with one hand and cupping her neck with the other pulling her closer for another kiss. 

Fili stroked and explored the scribes back before descending further, cupping her firm little butt. Ori sighed, and it sounded like a purr escaped her swollen lips. 'You're like a little kitten, purring and all playful.' He whispered and got down on his knees. Ori's soft laughter was cut off by a surprised gasp. Fili let his hands slide back up over her sides, cupping her breasts once more caressing them and playing with the taught nipples before he let his hand glide down over her stomach. He only used his finger now, softly dancing down the hipbone and along her thighs. Gooseflesh appeared, and the scribe was shivering. Fili could feel the tension in her, the arousal and anticipation. He let his hands glide up her inner thigh, touching her for the first time. A moan escaped Ori's lips, and she pushed her pelvis against his hand. 

Her eyes were fixed on his hands. Fili could see the smouldering heat burning in them. After a moment their gazes met again, and the blond could see the lust and desire burning in them as well as a deep trust. He stood up once again and softly guided her backwards. He pushed the pan aside and lifted the scribe up, setting her down on the vanity table. The blonde knelt down again, softly pushing Ori's legs apart. 

A soft gasped escaped the scribes lips, and a short flicker of uncertainty crossed her face. Fili stood up and leaned forward to kiss Ori again. He wouldn't do anything she wasn't comfortable with. 

The kiss was long, deep and passionate. Ori opened her legs again and pulled the blonde closer cupping his butt.  
Fili started to stroke her back again his hands gliding once more to her front and over her belly, finally reaching the soft curls of her sex. 

Fili felt Ori's breath quicken, her head fell back to his shoulder and she rested her forehead against the crook of his neck. Her hand grabbed is tunic tight. She needed something to hold on to. 

His fingers descended further, softly stroking and exploring until he reached her soft folds and pressed a little harder, a sound of pure pleasure was his answered and Ori opened her legs even more. That was all the invitation Fili needed. He stroked along her folds already feeling the delicious wetness before dipping one finger a bit deeper not quite entering her but almost. 

A shiver ran through Ori's body, and a deep moan escaped her lips. 

Fili got on his knees again, slowly leaning forward and pressing a kiss on the spot of her clitoris. Another shiver ran through the drowodams body, and Fili licked slowly between her inner fold teasing her clitoris directly. His tender sucking and licking made Ori shiver violently. She started squirming, her breathing grew more and more ragged and shallow. Fili kept on teasing her, tasting her, enjoying the feeling of his One come undone. 

Ori threw her head back and her eyes closed, when Fili now entered her slowly with his finger pushing in and out of her, feeling her and never stopping to tenderly care for her clit. 

Soft cries of pleasure and heavy panting fell from Ori's mouth. She wasn't able to speak coherently. Ori pushed her hips forward, urging him for more, for a faster pace. She was hot, slick and wet and so tight. Fili couldn't suppress a moan himself. His own erection straining against the fabric of his pants. He was close himself, but he couldn't care less. 

Feeling Ori eager with lust, hot and wet on his hand was the most erotic feeling he had ever experienced. The scribes panting grew even heavier, and she urged him to move faster. Between her moans, Ori gasped: 'Fili please more, please.' The blond increased his pace pushing a little deeper and harder into her matching it with his stroking, licking and sucking of her clitoris. Ori met his thrust with her hips, signalling, that she needed more. When Fili finally entered her with two fingers, thrusting deep into her, Ori's panting got a keening quality. The scribe threw her head back, her eyes pressed shut, with a long moan she suddenly went stiff, and Fili could feel her inner muscle spasm. Aftershocks rippled through her body before she went limp collapsing into his arms, holding on to the blonde for dear life and snuggling close. 

 

Fili's gaze focused again. Ori finished washing herself and had slipped into a white linen tunic their hosts had given them. 

She turned towards the bed a small smile on her lips. Fili closed his eyes not wanting her to know that he was awake. He was just glad that he had thick warm blankets and not just thin sheets, that would have been pretty embarrassing. Now it was just a little uncomfortable and, in the morning, it could be explained by a dream. Still embarrassing but Ori wouldn't know that she was the one causing it. 

Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his cheek, streaking it softly. "Sleep well my prince" the scribe whispered warmly and pressed a kiss into Fili's hair.


End file.
